The present invention relates to a vehicle console and particularly to a latch for a vehicle overhead console storage bin.
Vehicles frequently include storage compartments for a variety of items. Storage locations which are readily accessible to the operator are particularly popular and sunglass storage bins, for example, are frequently mounted in an overhead console of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,469,365 and 5,713,623 are representative of such systems, which employ a latch mechanism to maintain the sunglass bin, which is integral with the cover, in a closed position. In order to open the storage compartment, a spring-loaded latch typically is employed in which a cam-operated button/latch bar cooperate to move a latching bar from within a slot in the storage bin to release the storage compartment which frequently includes a kick-out spring for allowing the user to subsequently lower the sunglass storage cover and integral bin for access to glasses stored therein. Such overhead compartments have also been employed for use in connection with the storage of garage door openers as taught by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,228. These compartments, however, are not frequently opened and can use simple molded spring latches which may not be sufficiently reliable and, therefore, unsuitable for frequently used storage bins. A variety of other more durable latch mechanisms have been provided which typically involve somewhat complicated springs, sliding bars and the like to assure that the storage bin remains safely closed during operation of the vehicle so as not to distract the operator and can be opened only when desired.
There remains a need, however, for a relatively inexpensive and reliable latch which provides the desired latching function, which does not require significant complicated mechanisms and which is easy to assemble and, therefore, less costly than cam-operated latch bars and other known mechanisms.